This invention relates generally to multiple door coolers such as commercial refrigerators, and more particularly, to a latch apparatus for converting multiple door operation of the cooler to single door operation.
Supermarkets, and other comparable businesses use large commercial refrigerators to store and keep cool various perishable food stuffs. Their refrigerators are typically multiple door units. For example, a common refrigerator has four separately operable doors arranged in two banks of two. To prevent pilferage each door is equipped with a separate lock. Locking and unlocking each lock, constantly opening and closing each door, can be a time consuming and expensive process especially when similar food stuffs are stored in adjacent regrigeration chambers.
This invention solves this problem in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.